izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Left Alone
I'm so useless. I thought my life couldn't get any worse when I became the me I am now. People call me Freak. Good-For-Nothing-Vomit-Colored Boy. Forever Alone. That's what I'm called. The kids think of me as a monster that'll never change his appearance. Someone who would murder other people... for enjoyment. I'll only murder myself. I got rope and hung it on my ceiling fan. Why would anyone care if I commited suicide? They all hate me. I hope Zim is in a coma or something. Now, I'll show Heaven that I'm a monster. I was about to hang myself when... The doorbell rang. I was shocked. No one ever came here. I thought it was some neighborhood bully, but curiousity got the best of me. It was a girl, probably about the age of 9. Her face was as bright as my neighbor's flowers. Her front teeth were adorable, like her big brown eyes. She had candy in her raven colored hair that had a a big pinkish-red bow in it. She wore a green hoodie with Red Vines for strings. Her skirt... was it made of Recess Peanut Butter Cups? Her stockings were the same color as her hoodie. Finally, her shoes were black and polished. " Hey there! I'm Vanellope!," she said with a big toothy smile. I looked down at her. She looked like someone that would come out of a video game. And she... wait, did she just... GLITCH? I had a video game character at my front door! I looked down with a small grin. I didn't want her to find out I had a depression.\ " Come in.," I said. She looked around my house in awe. It's as if she had never seen a place like mine. Paintings, fancy colored walls, plants, etc. " I'm sorry I trespassed here. It's just that... I like where you guys live, and I have no home here in Earth. So, may I... stay?," she said, a tone of softness in her. " Sure." Vanellope immediantly hugged me. She seemed happy to know me, for some mix of an alien and a human. She then gasped and pointed at the living room. There, on the fan, was the rope I was going to hang myself with. Why wasn't I suprised? I was going to tell her that it's not those... child like houses. She hugged me and said something tender about me and why I can't hang myself. She told she was bullied everyday because she was a glitch. All because of this guy called Turbo, who posed as her land's ruler, King Candy, had unplugged her code. No wonder she glitched! " Listen, I'm bullied severely because my alien half. I was beaten with a baseball bat, and I was sent to the hospital.," I said. I told her about Zim, the race of Irkens, and every time was beaten. Just because I was me. " Anyway, I'll clear out a room for you.," I said. I would have cleared out my suicide and weapon room, but I didn't want her to ever find out about that room. More coming soon! Category:Stories Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Meme911